


Yodeling Goats

by hunters_retreat



Series: The HPOE [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, M/M, The Happiest Place On Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds a hunt that Dean has trouble believing in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yodeling Goats

 

  
“You lied to me.”

 

 

“I didn’t lie.”

 

 

“You said there was a haunting.”

 

 

“There is.”

 

 

“No.  There’s no ghost.  No EMF.  Nothing, unless you count the bumbling zombies walking around with those big ears and smiling like they’re gonna burst out in song any minute.  And, hello Sammy, crazy pin people?”

 

 

“Dean, there is a hunt here.  It’s somewhere.  We just have to find it.”

 

 

“Sammy, if you think you’re getting me onto It’s A Small World one more time I will kill you and leave you with those freaky yodeling goats.”

 

 

Disneyland was never going to be the same.  
  


 


End file.
